


Take Your Seat

by larrysunrays



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eliza Doolittle - Freeform, High School, M/M, Sorry Harry is so obsessed with her music, The boys are all mentioned but obviously its mainly centred around LouisAndHarry, The same goes with the families, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, talent show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysunrays/pseuds/larrysunrays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, growing up with four younger sisters means that Louis has heard his fair share of bubblegum pop music, and he knows this song so well because Lottie just happens to be going through an Eliza Doolittle phase at the moment. He internally cringes at the thought of being subjected to even more girly music when suddenly the lights come up and the whole stage is bathed in a sweet pink glow. </p><p>Or </p><p>Louis isn't actually a "bad boy" but Harry does really love Eliza Doolittle. They fall in love far too quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii! So, this is something I whipped up quickly and I'm not sure if I'm completely happy with it yet but I'm posting due to boredom. For the majority I did not have a beta so please note that any mistake made are my own fault entirely. 
> 
> All the songs that Harry sings are by Eliza Doolittle. In order, those are:
> 
> 'Skinny Genes'  
> 'Go Home'  
> 'Back Packing'  
> 'Empty Hand'  
> 'Xmas In Bed'
> 
> Pease check out Eliza's music, you honestly won't regret it! She currently has two albums of pure genius. 
> 
> My tumblr: thewetdreamteam.tumblr.com 
> 
> Mimi x

Hall Cross Comprehensive is home to many great things; the legendary macaroni cheese toasties they serve in the cafeteria every wednesday, the hamster named Fuzzles that shot to fame three years ago after becoming a youtube sensation and of course, some would argue most importantly, it’s home to renowned bad boys (that aren't really so bad underneath all the piercings and tattoos) Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik who, come rain or shine, can be found behind the bike sheds with cigarettes hanging from their parted lips.

Another tradition of Hall Cross is that every year, without fail, the last Friday before Christmas break would be void of any lessons and instead the students are to spend all day in the auditorium where the school hold a talent competition worthy of being televised. Anyone and everyone gather to watch the spectacle. 

And thats how Louis finds himself battling through the gruesome December rain at 8:30 on a Friday morning. 

He had spent all of morning and the evening before begging for his mum to please please please just let him have a sick day so he didn't have to sit in a crowded room with tons of sweaty kids but she had refused, claiming that it was school and he needed to show support. Louis knew that skipping wasn't an option today, he knew that unless his mother agreed to ring in to say he's sick the school would contact home the second they didn't see his sorry ass walking through the front gate dead on 9am. This would therefor mean he’d be grounded and the only sight he would see for the whole of the Christmas holidays would be his bedroom ceiling. 

“I just don’t see why we have to go to this” Louis sighs, pulling his cigarette pack from his back pocket along with his lighter. “Its not like its going to add anything to our CVs”, He flicks the lighter up, letting the flames engulf the end of his Marlboro until it begins to glow orange.

Zayn laughs, pulling his leather jacket tighter around his body to shield him from the cold. “Why do you have such a problem with this? Niall said that his mate Liam works on the committee and he said that there are some decent acts this year.”

“Don’t pretend that you would be going today if Niall hadn't asked you”. Zayn has a stupid high school crush on Niall, a blonde Irish boy who had transferred to their school just over a year ago. Seeing his friend turn to jelly every time the boy was around, Louis had now taken it upon himself to tease Zayn as much as possible. 

Louis holds his right hand out, offering the lit cigarette to his friend. Zayn waved him off, instead pulling a pack of Nicorette gum from his back pocket and shoving a piece into his mouth. The older boy scoffed, remembering that ever since Niall had mentioned to Zayn that he wasn't a massive fan of the ‘whole smoking thing’ last month Zayn has been trying his hardest to stop, now down to four cigarettes less than he would have been smoking before. He was slowly making progress. 

When they finally make it to the school, shaking drops of rain from their black beanies, they are directed towards the auditorium, the oldest and coldest part of the school, where it seems the entire student body is already waiting. From the front row of the hall a blonde head pops up and Zayn is quick to grab Louis’ hand and pull him over to where Niall is waving at them. 

“You boys made it just in time, Anderson was threatening closing the doors on you” The Irish boy said, voice entirely too loud for this early in the morning. Louis and Zayn sink down into their seats, Zayn ripping the hat off his head so he can run a hand through his jet black hair. ‘Seriously’ Louis thinks ‘How is it even possible that he looks like a Gucci model after walking in the rain for a half hour?’ “My mate Harry is performing today, reckon you boys are going to like him, ‘specially you Lou”

Louis huffs out a laugh, smacking Niall around the back of the head. The boy is always trying to set Louis up with his mates and he's had enough of it. He’s had to endure way too many awkward blind dates with people that Niall would describe as ‘bubbly’ and ‘talkative’ when in reality they are shy and withdrawn, barely willing to share any information about themselves because they're immediately turned off by Louis’ bad boy exterior. Who’d have thought so many people would be intimidated by a few tattoos and piercings. 

They sit around talking for a bit until finally the lights in the auditorium begin to dim and a loud “ooooh” starts up in the crowd causing Louis to sink further into his chair and pull the hood of his jumper up around his slightly damp hair. 

Their head teacher takes to the stage, a greying old man with trousers that graze the tops of his ankles and are a lovely tweed pattern, and announces that the acts that they see today have gone through a ‘gruelling selection process’ and that they will be ‘lucky enough to see each act twice and a winner will be chosen at the end of the day’. 

Starting off the show is an acrobatic act from a group of year 10s that can bend in ways that humans should not be able to bend. Louis grimaces as they all six of them make a pyramid using their bodies in crab position, bending this way and that to get the perfect balance. He has images in his head of their backs snapping as they all tumble down towards the floor. Gross.

After many more acts, including a dancing group that go by the name ‘Electric Blondes’ and some electric violinists who kind of blow Louis’ mind (though he’ll never admit it), all the lights dim and theres only a single spotlight shining into the middle of the stage that shows the silhouette of a tall lanky boy. 

“This is Harry, my mate” Niall whispers over at them as the opening bars of the song begin to play. Now, growing up with four younger sisters means that Louis has heard his fair share of bubblegum pop music, and he knows this song so well because Lottie just happens to be going through an Eliza Doolittle phase at the moment. He internally cringes at the thought of being subjected to even more girly music when suddenly the lights come up and the whole stage is bathed in a sweet pink glow. 

“I really don't like your point of view  
I know you'll never change  
Stinging me with your attitude  
I've got the mind to walk away”

Louis head snaps up to where the slow voice is coming from and he sees a young boy stood in the middle of the stage. He’s wearing a sheer white shirt tucked into his sinfully tight black skinny jeans (which, Louis should add, leave absolutely nothing to the imagination) and on his feet are sparkly silver boots. When Louis takes in the boys face he doesn't think he’s ever seen anything so beautiful in his whole life. The stage lighting is illuminating the boy’s curls and on his smooth pasty skin are random dots of glitter and tiny heart stickers resting high on his cheeks. 

As the song comes to the first chorus the boy seems to become more and more comfortable in himself and begins to strut around the stage, doing tiny little twirls when he seems to deem it necessary. 

“I don't mind it when you [whistles]  
Brings out the best in me when you [whistles]  
Show your expertise  
When the night always ends with a fight I'm excited  
That you'll wind up next to me”

When he sings ‘Show your expertise’ he throws his head back and slightly grinds up against the microphone with his hips. Louis wriggles around in his seat, so much so that Zayn drives a sharp elbow into his ribs, causing him the squeal. 

“I like it when you [whistles]  
Can I have some please of that [whistles]  
Satisfy my needs  
Sometimes I fake that I hate you and make up  
So you wind up next to me”

Louis risks a glance over at Niall who is grinning and clapping along to his friend. And, right. This is Niall’s friend Harry. Who Louis has never fucking seen around school, ever. He mentally reminds himself to give Niall a bollocking for not introducing him to Harry sooner. Harry begins to sashay up to the front of the stage, right in front of where Louis is sat. From here Louis is able to see every single curve of Harry’s legs and his mouth begins to water at the sight. The curly haired boy slips his fingers into the top of his jeans slightly and Louis can make out the diamonds incrusted into the side of his zipper. He leans down and points at Louis as he sings the next few lines. 

“I really don't like your skinny jeans  
So take them off for me  
Show me what you've got underneath  
So we can do this properly”

The boy begins to back away, leaving Louis confused and flustered. He watched as Harry turns around and wiggles his ass at the audience, causing a few people to cat call. Behind him Louis can hear some of the popular girls in school giggling as they whisper into each others ears. 

For the rest of the song Louis is super conscious of Niall and Zayn shooting him knowing looks but he chooses to ignore them and instead nestles further into his jumper to try and hide the redness that he knows is still burning on his cheeks. 

Harry’s song soon comes to a close and he is ushered off stage and replaced by a unsurprisingly flusters Mr Johnson, the schools PE teacher, who seems to not be able to get two words out without stumbling. Louis can sympathise with the man, he’s trying not to think about the heat thats curling up inside his belly. Mr Johnson announces a short break from the proceedings and people begin to raise out of their chairs as the lights come up. Louis turns to the two boys stood next to him that have matching grins plastered onto their faces. 

“So, what did you think?” Zayn smirks, raising his eyebrows lightly. Louis punches him lightly in the shoulder as he mutters a quiet ‘piss of, knob head’. 

-

When the three boys finally manage to push their way through the crowds and out of the gym’s back door, they round the building and stroll to the side of the changing rooms that were currently out of order which meant no teachers lurking. 

Louis throws himself down against the brick wall and pulls the pack of cigarettes from his back pocket. Niall and Zayn come up and rest against the wall next to him, the latter taking his own cigarette from Louis’ packet and lighting it up along with the older boy’s. Louis knows that Zayn would have been trying his hardest to refrain from going anywhere near the vice whilst around Niall but it was understandable that after almost two hours of being cooped up in one room he was feeling slightly antsy. 

“So what do you guys think so far?” Niall asks, Irish lilt breaking through the silence. 

“I don’t know,” Zayn saying, taking a deep drag of his cig. “You should probably ask Louis about that.”

Louis turns to the boys, and seeing smirks again spread across there faces, rolls his eyes. “For God sake, what’s got into you two?”

“I don’t know? Maybe we’re drunk on the love that was vibrating between you and young curly up on the stage!”

Niall sniggers from behind Zayn’s shoulder and Louis sends him a death glare that could freeze a million hearts. “Look Lou, I could hook you up with Haz, all you gotta do is ask!”

“You will not be hooking me up with anyone thank you. Need I remind you how awful the other dates were? Dreary Derek ring any bells?” Dreary Derek had been an awful date, Louis had decided that since then he is never going to go on any dates to Chinese restaurants in fear of having to watch someone slurp noodles again. 

“That was a one time mistake. Listen, how abouts we throw a little party this weekend and I’ll make sure H is there? He’s a flirty drunk and all we gotta do is shove you two in a broom closet and you’ll be jumping each others bones within the hour!” Zayn blushes from besides the blonde haired boy and Louis really does sympathise with the boy. Louis really wishes those two would get there act together.

“Whatever,” Louis snubs his cigarette on the floor as he hears the loud thrill of a bell signalling that the break time is over. He gets up and dusts the mud off the back of his trousers. “Now I’m going back in, you losers joining me or are you going to stay out and dwell in the thought of how meaningless your lives would be without me?”

-

The rest of the day until lunchtime drags along pretty slowly. By the end of the third performance hour Louis decides that the best idea for him would probably be to go outside and splash some paint on a wall and then watch it dry. God knows that would be more exciting than the boring and meaningless acts he’s been forced to sit and watch. 

Louis may be slightly bias because really the image of Harry in those skinny jeans did do something strange for him, but he can easily say that since the boy has been on the acts have gone down hill considerable and now he finds him self longing for the two hours they have after lunch so that he can see Harry perform again. 

At lunch he sits with Zayn, Niall and Niall’s friend Liam and they sit and chat about stupid things that they saw on their facebook timelines over the past week. Louis is picking at a piece of limp lettuce in his sandwich when a shadow falls over the table and a solid body falls into the seat next to him. 

“Hazza” He hears Niall say and immediately his head shoots up. Next to him is Harry Styles. Louis is suddenly struck by the beauty on the boy’s face and he doesn't understand how he went all this time not noticing him. 

His eyes trail over the younger boy’s face, taking in the plush pink lips and flawless skin before they flick up to his eyes. Louis blushes when he finds that Harry’s eyes are already locked on him and yes, he’s wearing mascara on the thick set of eyelashes surrounding his emerald green eyes. 

“Um…” Louis stutters, struggling to find the words. God, he’s usually so good at the whole talking thing but he can’t seem to form anything coherent at the moment. 

“Hiiiii, I’m Harry” And that’s the moment that Louis falls for him, literally. He feels the back of his head come into contact with the cold hard tiled floor of the cafeteria and a sharp pain shoots through his temple. Louis lies like that for a moment and he can hear that the whole room has gone quiet around him. He groans, putting a hand to rest under the back of his head where he can already feel a bump forming. 

He’s suddenly shadowed by a figure leaving over him and as he looks up he sees the face of a boy who at first he thinks is an angel then he realises he isn't actually dead and it’s just Harry. However, he’s not sure if theres actually much distinction between Harry and an angel. 

“Oh my gosh, are you okay?” Harry fusses, as he slowly slides onto his knees next to Louis. Louis tries to sit up but he’s immediately pushes back down by a warm hand. “No, don’t sit up too fast, you might have concussion!”

“I’m fine, I don’t have a fucking concussion” Louis groans, pushing the hand off his chest and raising up until his torso is perfectly vertical. He looks around then and notices that the majority of people in the cafe have gone back to chatting and not paying attention to him. His eyes settle onto his group of friends sat at the table with wide eyes and slack mouths. When they see that Louis is still alive and with only minor injuries, they all let out loud laughs. 

“Mate, I’d heard about people falling for Harry at first sight but you didn't have to take it so fucking literally.” Niall laughs, cheeks red and tears falling from the corners of him eyes. 

“Oh fuck off Horan” Louis says, turning to Harry who is now grinning with flushed cheeks. Louis suspects he probably looks slightly similar.

-

The rest of lunch for Louis and Harry is spend in an awkward sort of silence, both boys only making slight small talk when one of the others addresses them. Louis feels like his thigh is burning form the way that Harry’s leg is pressed up against underneath the table as he chews on the turkey between the brown bread. 

Before long they make their way back into the hall and take their seats again. They all wish Harry good luck as he slips away from the group and goes backstage. Louis has no idea what Harry is planning for his next performance but apparently it requires a change of outfit. Interesting. 

Like before, there are three acts before they even get to Harry and Louis finds that he’s on the edge of his seat by the time that they announce Harry’s name. The whole auditorium has gone quiet with anticipation of seeing something similar to what they saw earlier. Louis knows that some of the teachers stood around the back weren't all that impressed by Harry’s earlier act as he had mentioned something at lunch about them asking him to tone down whatever he had planned next, but still, they were all poised and ready to watch the boy perform again. 

This time Harry didn’t start as he had earlier, like Louis was expecting. There’s no spotlight shining into the middle of the stage. Instead, a soft light is cast onto the stage curtains where Harry’s face is poking out of through the material. Louis can tell from there that there’s a new colour of lipstick on his lips, they’re painted a cherry red colour and there is a slight smokiness around his eyes. As the beat of the music kicks in Harry starts to sing, still not coming out from behind the curtain. 

“Peepin' out the door  
I see those choppers are flying  
Wonderin' what they're doin'  
If they're lookin' for a boy with curly hair.”

He giggles when he changes the words to ‘boy with curly hair’ and Louis thinks that he might die then and there because he is go goddamn cute. He soon steps out from behind the curtain and Louis’ eyes are drawn to Harry’s outfit because god damn this boy is going to kill him. He has on those stupid sparkly boots again but this time he’s wearing a black mesh vest and it’s tucked into black leather skinny pants. There are diamonds hanging around his neck that shine from the stage lights. Louis thinks that he might die, then and there. 

“Turnin' up the music  
Just to block out the silence  
Dance a little harder  
Dance a little harder, dance a little harder  
Maybe I'll try to escape.”

He shakes his hips to the beat of the “dance a little harder” and Louis can see that, like the other pair of jeans, these ones are also studded with diamonds however, they now trail down the insides of his thighs and Louis finds that he has never wanted to sink his teeth into something more in his entire life. 

The boy travels over to centre stage again and he’s stood right in front of Louis with a cheeky smirk on his face. 

“I just want to go home  
(I just want to go home)  
Unlock these handcuffs and let me go  
(Let me go)”

He turns around, displaying his cute little bum and Louis sees a pair of fluffy red handcuffs attached to his trouser loops. Fuck. 

“I don't know what I've done to you  
(Done to you)  
I'm not naughty, I tell the truth  
(Tell the truth)”

Louis flushes as Harry makes eye contact with him and bites at his index finger slightly, showing off his plump red lips. Christ, Louis cannot cope with this anymore. 

The boy carries on strutting around the stage for the rest of the song, lingering not so subtly next to Louis and making eye contact every time theres a suggestive lyric. By the end of the song Louis can feel that he is so clearly hard in his jeans and he wants nothing more than to get out of there and do something about it. So, as soon as Harry steps off stage with one more wink in Louis’ direction, the younger boy shoots out of his seat and runs out of the gym, ignoring the looks that he's getting from both staff and students. 

He sprints to the nearest toilet and leans against the door inside one of the cubicles, finally allowing his mind to go to the images of Harry tied up with handcuffs in his bed. It’s safe to say that he gets off pretty quickly. 

It’s not until Louis is leaving the cubicle that he realises there is someone else in the bathroom with him. And it’s not just anyone. His head snaps up when he hears a small cough coming from the urinals and just because the world seems to have it in for him today it’s only fucking Harry Styles, all cherubic and sweaty from his last performance. Still with handcuffs hanging from the back of his trousers. Louis walks over to the sinks and groans as he squirts green soap onto his hands. “How long have you been there?” 

“Long enough” The younger boy replies, stupid smirk painted across his face. Louis still doesn't understand how he hadn't come across this beautiful and confident boy before today. 

“We will never ever speak of this again” Louis throws in a laugh over his shoulder as he’s making his way to the door. Louis applauds himself for how calm he s keeping. “Once again Styles, it’s been a pleasure” 

“The pleasure is all mine” 

-

Harry wins, of course.

-

Louis doesn't see Harry again for a week. Not for lack of trying, but because school had finished for christmas on that Friday they met and Louis had heard from Niall that Harry had been whisked off to Cheshire with his parents so he could visit some of his family. It’s not until Saturday December 18th that the two boys are reunited. 

Niall’s parents decided to go out of town extremely last minute. By last minute Louis means at 5 o’clock on the Saturday. Of course, this means that Niall decides that it is the perfect opportunity to throw a massive pre-christmas party. 

Since the day of the talent show Louis has been inserted into a WhatsApp group with the other four boys and he doesn't think that he’s ever had a weirder group of friends. The texts mostly range from stupid little knock knock jokes from Harry, questions about Christmas homework from Liam, random animal facts from Niall and nothing from Zayn. He literally just reads the messages and doesn't reply. 

Today however, the chat is slightly more exciting as Niall has revealed to them his plans to have the ‘best party in t world’ and they are all discussing the plans and what each of them need to bring to help the Irish boy out. Louis has been put on decoration duty so he drags himself down to the Post Office just off of his road to see what they have in stock. As it so happens they're kitted out with every single colour of tinsel you could ever imagine. 

Louis grabs the gold, silver, green and red, deciding that Niall’s house would look a bit tacky if he started introducing many other colours that are likely to clash. When he gets to the checkout Louis sees the woman at the till giving him a once over with her nose turned up at his tattoos which makes him sigh because he’s really nothing like what his outside persona perceives him to be. He tried to brush of the woman’s ideas by shooting her a massive grin that seems to melt her heart just the slight bit. 

Once he’s got what he needs he starts to make his way over to Niall’s place, one of the bigger houses in the town. When he walks through the door he’s immediately struck by the how busy the whole hallway is, it’s filled with people rushing everywhere with kegs of alcohol and platters of food grasped in their hands. 

He looks around frantically and his eyes land on a strong defined back, one belonging to a boy with outrageously curly hair. He makes his way over to where Harry is and dumps the decorations onto the table where Harry seems to be setting out a lovely spread of different bottles drinks. The curly haired boy squeals when some of the tinsel falls into the punch bowl but Louis just pulls it out with a small laugh and all order is restored. 

“Fancy seeing you here, stranger” Louis says when Harry finally turns to look at him from where he is faffing with bottles of Kopparberg. Louis inwardly applauds the way that Harry has laid it out so that you can view the five different flavours on every row. “Got any more performances lined up for us tonight?”

That’s the moment that Louis sees a light bulb go up behind Harry’s eyes and he really wishes that he hadn't said anything because Harry is bound to put him through an evening of torture now. “I don’t know, I guess you’ll have to wait and see”

From then on they casually start to chat about what they’ve both done the past week whilst Harry helps Louis hang up the higher decorations. Louis watches the way that Harry’s eyes sparkle when he talks about seeing his sister who has been at uni for the past year and about how his mum and her boyfriend are planning on getting married in January, Louis thinks that he might like to watch Harry talks for a while and he finds that he wouldn't really mind that. 

-

By 10pm the party is in full swing, with strobe lights illuminating the room and remixed Christmas songs blasting from the speakers that Zayn is controlling from the temporary DJ booth that Niall was able to set up. 

Louis has been separated from his friends for the past twenty minutes and has decided to just take a seat next to some couples that are furiously making out on the white leather sofa the Horan’s keep in their basement and the boys had managed to drag into the lounge earlier. He’s sitting minding his own business and sipping on his cup of God knows what when all the music cuts out and a hush goes up around the room. 

A strange sort of robotic beat starts up and oh God Louis can not believe that this is happening again. 

He stands up to search the crowd and finds a certain Harry Styles stood on top of one of Niall’s dining tables. Louis can tell by the way that he is moving that he has clearly had a bit to drink but not enough to actually label him drunk. 

Louis laughs and sings along to the first verse of the song that he knows so well from hearing it in the car on a day to day basis. As the chorus comes around the crowd start to jump along in time to the bass and Louis pushes his way through so that he’s right in front of the table where Harry is stood. When the boy does a turn to shake his booty at the crowd his eyes lock onto Louis and he does that stupid smirk again which tells Louis that he knows exactly what he is doing. 

He drops to his knees on the table and slides off the edge, placing one hand onto Louis chest and so he can push the oder boy back into a chair that is beside them. Louis is hyper aware that they are still being watched by the whole room. Harry climbs into Louis lap and throws his head back as he sings along with Eliza.

“I made a promise,  
To keep it honest,  
No faking being nice,  
Cause nothing at all,  
Is artificial,  
Including my behind.”

From off to the side where the DJ booth is Louis can hear Niall’s loud cackle and he knows that he is going to get so much stick for this later but he cannot for the life of him bring himself to stop. Harry’s head drops forward and he latches onto Louis neck, forgetting about the singing altogether. Louis looks around the room and finds that luckily most people have now gone back to dancing with their friends or respective others and theres only a few people paying attention to the boy in his lap. 

Harry grinds down onto his dick and he sings the next few lines and if Louis wasn't hard before then he definitely is now. 

“You need someone to trust,  
Well I got storage in my trunk (in my trunk, in my trunk)  
And when you open me up,  
You see I got more than lumps and bumps”

Louis can’t take it anymore. He pushes the boy backwards so he detaches from his necks and quickly stands up, dragging Harry behind him with a firm grip on his wrist. 

He makes his way to the stairs and runs up them, bursting into the first bedroom that he finds which luckily is not occupied by anyone yet and he pushes Harry down onto the bed, climbing on top of him. The younger boy immediately surges up, seeking out Louis’ lips and Louis isn't one to deny someone what they want so he leans down and joins his lips with Harry’s. This action elicits a loud moan from Harry and he grinds his hips up to meet Louis’. 

“Please Lou, want you now” Harry groans and Louis knows they probably are taking things a bit fast but Harry wants him and he want’s Harry back so he doesn't see a reason why they shouldn't. “Please tell me you’ve got stuff?” 

Louis slips his hands to his back pockets and frantically feels around for something, anything. He comes back empty handed. In one swift motion he's climbing off Harry and running to the bathroom that’s attached to the side of the room. Once in there he starts to rummage around in all the draws for a condom or lube so he can please have this boy that he hasn't stopped thinking about for the whole week. 

Finally, after looking through every single draw in there he comes across both the things that he was looking or and he turns around to go back into the bedroom. He’s about to say something witty when he hears a snore come from the bed. He walks over and kneels onto the side of the duvet and he’s now able to see that Harry has pulled all his clothes off and is now lying in the middle of the bed in just his underwear with his mouth hanging open and his eyes closed softly. 

Louis almost cries at how adorable Harry looks but he manages to hold himself together and instead shimmies out of his shirt and too tight jeans and climbs into bed next to the sleeping boy. At first he thinks that he should probably keep his distance incase he were to spook Harry if he woke up in the night and found a tattooed body wrapped around his but all those thoughts are squished when Harry rolls over and snuggles his face into Louis’ chest. He falls asleep that night with warm breath hitting the side of his neck. 

-

The next morning Louis wakes to someone quietly singing into his ear, which, he thinks, should be slightly weird but is actually pretty soothing. He listens closely as the boy forms the words through the sleepiness in his voice. 

“I don't have the reflection,  
Of anybody checking their face,  
In the shade of my glasses,  
One way ticket on the fast train,  
And I'm solo all the way.  
I could maybe read a novel,  
To push away the trouble,  
That sits in the pit of my tummy,  
But I know that it will find me,  
When I finish the last page.”

Louis keeps his eyes shut as tight as he can so that Harry doesn't know that he is awake and stops singing. He knows that it must be way past the usual time of getting up because he can feel the winter sunlight warming his face.

“Will I always feel it more,  
On a day when there's a storm,  
Or a raincloud, so dangerous and lonely,  
No one ever told me,  
That the darkness is my fault.”

Harry’s warm breath is making the hairs on Louis’ face stand on end as it sends shivers down his spine. He’s not sure how much longer he can take this whole pretending to sleep thing because the fact that he can feel Harry watching him is terribly off putting when he’s trying to act.  
“And I'm looking out the window,  
And losing both my dimples,  
As they enter the ends of my smile,  
'Cause I am a thousand miles,  
From the place I need to go.”

The younger boy presses a small kiss onto Louis’ soft cheek then climbs on top of the boy and before Louis is even able to stop him Harry is driving fingers into both sides of his ribs, causing Louis to squeal and finally open his eyes.

“What the fuck?” Louis screams, slapping Harry’s arms away. The curly haired boy’s face contours into that smirk that Louis has come to know so well. 

“You really think that I couldn't tell the difference between the way that you breathe when you're sleeping and the way that you breathe when you're awake?” Harry dips low and pushes Louis onto his back again, leaning in for a soft closed mouth kiss that Louis accepts without any hesitation. It probably should be weird that they feel this comfortable with each other after only being acquaintances for a week or so. 

Louis giggles as Harry presses kisses all over his face and down his neck. Louis thinks that he’s really not doing a good job at keeping up the whole bad boy persona, but then again, he guesses that was always more Zayn’s thing that he just went along with because he thought the tattoos were sick. “Wanna watch what you’re saying, Styles. One day someone might think you to be a creep” He pushes Harry away from where the boy is now suckling on his neck and instead pulls his face up so their lips are attached again. 

Louis had always been warned off love by seeing his mother have her heart broken so many times and he knows that it’s way too soon to even be thinking about that ‘L’ word in relation to Harry because he’s still young and he’s so pent up with teenage hormones but when they finally get to finish off what they started the night before Louis doesn't think that he’s ever felt better in someone else's presence. 

-

After that morning Louis and Harry fall into what one could describe as a ‘routine’. The days leading up to Christmas Day are filled with cups of hot chocolate cuddled under a blanket and many, many blow jobs whilst soft voices croon through speakers about it being ‘cold outside’ and wanting ‘diamond rings’ for Christmas (Harry had taken the liberty of making it his job to play Destiny Child’s Christmas album at every appropriate minute of the day). 

-

On Christmas morning Louis wakes up with four excited girls jumping on his bed screaming for him to wake up so that they can open presents. He had never really been one for this holiday but for some reason he’s feeling slightly more festive than usual, and he refuses to acknowledge that it’s probably because of Harry coming into his life like a perfect little gift. 

Louis groans and pushes the girls off so that he can sit up and see what time it is. He groans when he reads that it’s only just past seven which is an hour he would usually refuse to get up at, however, his mood seems to brighten quickly when he notices that there on his home screen is a notification from Harry signalling that he has a new message waiting for him. 

His sisters jump off the bed after a making him promise that he will be downstairs in no more than ten minutes and once they’re gone Louis lets himself slide the screen to the right so he can view the text. 

Cant see you under my Christmas tree. Looks like I didn’t get what I wished for this year. H x

Louis can’t help the giggle that escapes from his lips at reading Harry’s text. He replies with a ginormous grin spread across his face. 

if your family are still comin over later then i’ll see what i can do ;)

How am I meant to spend the whole day with my family now when you’ve hinted at my impending present being something dirty? Tease. x

And then Louis sends him a dick pic and everything seems to go downhill from there. 

-

Spending so much time in such close quarters with his sisters makes Louis want to rip his hair out by the end of the day. He knows that they only want to spend time with him but there really is only so much hair braiding that one man can take. So when seven o’clock roles round and theres a loud knock on the door Louis practically thanks the lord that some of the attention is going to be take off him for once. 

He runs to the door and flings it open to find Harry with his face barely two inches from his own. Blushing profusely Louis pulls back and laughs whilst he gives Harry a little pat on the head then welcomes him and his family inside. 

Since the morning after the party Louis has spent ridiculous amounts of time at the Styles’ residents so having them over for the evening had seemed the right thing to do. After all, Louis is pretty sure that Anne views him as a second son what with the fact that he’s constantly snuggled on their sofa, under a duvet with Harry whilst they watch sappy movies. 

They all make their way into the lounge where the rest of the Tomlinson group are waiting with Frozen playing out on their wide screen television. They all jump up to greet Harry and his family, Anne rushing over to Jay and embracing her like they've been apart for years when in fact they only saw each other the day prior. 

Once the initial greeting is over they all fall back into the dining room where Louis’ mother and her boyfriend have set out a glorious spread of stews and pasta bakes, all accompanied by butter coated new potatoes and left over sides from their lunch earlier in the day. Louis and Harry grin at each other from across the table when they see how well their families are merging together so quickly. 

After dinner, in which Louis had to endure with Harry teasing him from under the table by slowly running a foot up and down Louis’ leg, the two boys leave their families relaxing in the lounge or washing up in the kitchen so that they can disappear up the stairs into Louis’ room. 

When they finally get into the spiderman decorated bedroom Harry pushes Louis up against the door and immediately starts to kiss down Louis’ neck. “I thought we would never get away” Harry whispers, sucking a purple bruise into the older boys neck. Louis drops his hand down from where it is resting on Harry’s hip and quickly turns the lock on the door so that no wandering sisters will burst in at the most inappropriate moments. 

Louis groans as Harry drops to his knees with more ease than Louis could ever have. The older boy thinks that he should be kind of embarrassed by the fact that he’s already hard from a bit of kissing but all those thoughts vanish when Harry pulls down his boxers and swallows him down in one quick motion. 

-

Twenty minutes later both boys are lying on the bed, panting hard with Louis’ head resting on Harry’s chest right in-between the swallows that he had acquired no more than five days ago. Harry is carding his fingers through Louis’ hair which is flattened against his forehead due to the pillow that he had been resting on whilst he hums a tune that Louis recognises as ‘Xmas In Bed’. ‘Let’s spend Christmas in bed this year, let the red wine go to our heads this year.’

Harry suddenly stops the tune and Louis raises his head to look at the younger boy. He’s greeted with furrowed eyebrows and lips caught between teeth. 

“Hazza, what’s wrong?” Louis asks, finger tracing over the wings of the two birds. 

“Nothing, um,” Harry says, then mumbles something inaudible under his breath. 

Louis sits up straighter, slightly worried about what’s on Harry’s mind. “You’re going to have to speak up, love.” Harry hums quietly, causing his chest to vibrate where Louis’ hand it resting. 

“I was- I’m just wondering what we are?” Harry finally says, the volume of his voice breaking through the silence in the room. Louis giggles at the stupidity of Harry getting so worried about something like that. 

“We’re whatever you want us to be” 

“I think I’d quite like us to be boyfriends”

“Me too”

“I mean, you did fall for me the moment that we met”

_“Harold.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave questions in the comments section. 
> 
> Visit me @: thewetdreamteam.tumblr.com
> 
> Amy x


End file.
